


Pure Determination

by Little_pidgey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boyfriends, Gangs, Klance Month 2018, Multi, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_pidgey/pseuds/Little_pidgey
Summary: Altea Industries: the company known for their direction and supervision of the protectors of our world as we know it. Alfor Altea is the mastermind, taking those who have powers and helping them to protect our world. Allura Altea, daughter of Alfor, has been entrusted with a mission to form an elite group of superheros to take down the Galra, a gang that has terrorized New York for decades. This new team needed to be fast, smart, agile, tough, and expertly trained; so why did she recruit two street vigilante brothers, a local chef-in-training, a surfing college student, and her father's scientist's daughter?





	1. Chapter 1

Altea Industries: the company known for their direction and supervision of the protectors of our world as we know it. Alfor Altea is the mastermind, taking those who have powers and helping them to protect our world. Allura Altea, daughter of Alfor, has been entrusted with a mission to form an elite group of superheros to take down the Galra, a gang that has terrorized New York for decades. This new team needed to be fast, smart, agile, tough, and expertly trained; so why did she recruit two street vigilante brothers, a local chef, a flirty college student, and her father's scientist's daughter?


	2. Vigilantes

_**April 1st, 2050.**_  
  
"Come on, Shiro! It's not like we'll be gone for long." Keith skirted a couple of guys as he and his brother weaved around the crowds of people, all eager to get out of the hell disguised as an education center: Garrison High School. Even if it was his first day of his Sophomore year, he was ready to leave.  
  
"Keith, mom will be pissed if we don't get home on time. Plus, we're going out for dinner tonight, there is literally zero reason to go and get food now." Shiro plopped his arm over his brothers shoulders, almost making Keith fall in the process. Looking at them, it was impossible to tell that the two were brothers. Keith was skinny, and a mere 5'2, while Shiro was a wall of hard muscle standing at an intimidating height of 6'0. Keith had pitch black hair in a mullet style that fell to his shoulders, and Shiro had a stylish black undercut. The two were complete opposites, but they were hardly seen apart. Even while Shiro was at football practice, Keith could be seen in the stands, reading a book or doing homework.  
  
Keith hated the differences between his brother and himself, he wanted to look more manly, but it was hard when you can't wear a binder all day because of gym. Looking at himself compared to Shiro just made him think less of himself, but Shiro refused, always trying to build his little brother up. Keith was thankful to have Shiro, the two had always been close.  
  
"Fine, you win this round. Lets hurry up and get home." Keith sped off to the car, Shiro close behind. Keith all but jumped into the passengers seat, not bothering to buckle his seat belt, much to Shiro's dismay. The older of the two started the car, the rumbling filling his chest with a warm welcome. Keith turned on the radio, the sound of Brendon Urie's voice filling the air.  
  
The drive home was comfortable silence, the music being the only sound in the black convertable. Shiro pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, their parents owned the suite, aka the entire top floor. The two walked to the elevator, stopping occasionally to wave at workers or neighbors. When they finally reached their apartment, Shiro fished the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and stepping inside.  
  
Keith took a look around, "Shouldn't mom and dad be home by now?" He inquired, turning and flipping on the lights.  
  
"Yeah, they should. HEY! ANYONE HOME?" Shiro shouted, no response. Shiro walked to the living room, only cut off from the dining area by a wall with an open doorway. Before he could turn into the dining room, he felt something squishy beneath his shoes. "Oh god, Keith!  Stop leaving your chewed up gum everywhere!" Irritated, Shiro went to grab his shoe, but when he looked down, his shoes were covered in sticky, red blood. He almost threw up at the sight, blood splattering the walls and carpet, white converse soaked in blood. Shiro stood still for a moment, unable to move, breathe, *think*.  
  
"I don't leave my gum anywhere! You're just- oh my god." Keith. Shiro wanted to reach out, to hold Keith close and never let him see what he was seeing, but it was too late. Their parents bodies laid on the ground, too bloody to make out. Mother's hair soaked in crusted blood, eyes torn out and on the table. Father's guts hung out, intestines seemingly wriggling outside of his body. Their mother, still in her red evening  dress and heels. Father, in a handsome black tux, stained with blood and guts.  
No, no,  _no._  
  
Shiro's body finally responded, forcing him to turn to his brother. It was too late by the time he saw the man shove a rag into his 15 year old brothers mouth. He was too late when force smashed into his head with a sickening _crack_ , making his world go black, his last visual being his brothers unconscious body being picked up by a man in a purple mask.

 

* * *

   
  
Shiro squinted, eyes not eager to adjust to the dim lighting. "Where am I?" Shiro murmered more to himself than anyone, not that anyone was with him. The surface he laid on was hard and sent shivers up his bare arms and legs. 

It took him a few moments (and some feeling around) for him to realize he was sat on a stone floor, only clothed in a ratty shirt that most definantly wasnt his, and tattered shorts. Shiro breathed in and out, searching his mind for answers. The last thing he remembered was being home, his parents.. oh god his parents.. and..  
  
KEITH!  
  
They had Keith! Shiro stood up, too quickly for his legs to properly respond so he went tumbling to the floor, using the wall for support as he dragged himself to the door.  
  
"Keith! KEITH!" Shiro shouted, voice hoarse and throat raw. His hands scrambled for purchase on the walls, feeling his way to the door. The mans breathing was ragged, breaths coming out in harsh puffs. This room was cold enough for Shiro to see his breath infront of him.  
  
As his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he saw that the door infront of him had no handle, and was nothing but metal. No way out. He was suddenly blinded by a bright light, sending the man tumbling backward into the wall, groaning. Shiro squinted, the door slamming open, and a blackened figure standing there. The figure was huge, or maybe it was his shadow.  
  
Shiro growled, "Where am I?" He tried to stand, only for a weapon to be aimed at him as the figure approached. The figure, he could now see, was a large male in a doctors coat, a doctors mask covering the lower half of his face. His hair was black, and was pulled back into what looked like a rats tail. He held a large gun, what Shiro reconized as a pistol, clearly loaded. The figure said nothing, but gestured for him to stand.  
  
Shiro stayed down, "Where is my brother?" He demanded in a forceful tone, glaring at the man above him. The only answer he got was a needle into his neck, and blackness covering his vision.   
  
Shiro was 18 years old when he lost everything. 

 

* * *

   
  
Keith groaned, eyes opening, only to close on instinct with the bright light above him. It took him a moment to register that he wasn't safe, at home, in bed; instead he was somewhere strange on a hard surface off the ground. Keith forced his eyes open, squinting into the light, turning his head to the side, where was he? The last thing he remembered was..  
  
Oh god. Oh no, mom, dad, Shiro...  
  
SHIRO! Where is Shiro?  
  
Keith took in a deep breath, eyes scanning the room. He appeared to he on some sort of... hospital bed? The walls had charts on them in a foreign language, syringes laid on a metal tray, full of a purple liquid. On his other side was another metal tray, beakers full of the purple liquid, as well as a red liquid. He could only reconize one thing: this wasn't a safe place to be.  
  
The young boy didnt have time to ponder that thought, let alone reconize what he was wearing, before the door opened. A large man came in, clad in a white coat, stained with a red substance. At seeing Keith awake, he turned to a second figure behind him, a woman, he presumed.  
  
"She's awake," the man spoke in a deep voice, the woman beside him entering the room to see for herself, "Her body must have accepted the injection, start the second round momentarily, inform Master of our current success."  
  
The woman, wearing a nurse's outfit, nodded to the man, "Yes, of course Doctor." She quickly left the room, not sparing a glance at the confused Keith. The doctor turned to Keith, face covered by a surgical mask. The man was clearly balding, or had shaved his head. The teen didn't stop to ponder the man's hair when the man had begun to advance towards him. Keith tried to jump up, to attack, but he quickly noticed he was strapped down by what felt like leather straps, impossible to rip through.  
  
The doctor chuckled at his antics, "Now now, young lady. Stay still, or this will hurt more." The man had turned his back to Keith,  and when he turned back around, he had the syringe with the purple liquid inside.  
  
Of all the things Keith could have said, he simply growled, "Im a man!", to which the Doctors eyebrow raised.  
  
"Alright then, young man. Stay still." Without a second to spare, the doctor had injected the purple substance into him. 

Keith cried out in pain, teeth gritting together.  
  
"Now, now. That wasn't so bad, was it? The anesthetics should kick in any moment now.." the doctor checked the watch on his wrist, pressing a button.  
  
"Log date April second, two-thousand-fifty. Subject 489 is proving to react better to the injections than the others, it has been injected with the second round. Only 4 rounds to go, and it will be completed. Doctor Ned Korna, out."  
  
As the doctor finished his log, Keith  felt himself growing heavier, and heavier. The pain burning from the injection site was making him gasp for air, almost wishing for the doctor, or Ned, to end him there. He welcomed the darkness when it filled his vision, only one thought on his mind;  
  
_Shiro..come save me.._  
  
Keith was 14 when he began to lose hope.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro's eyes opened once more, he felt.. lighter? He dared to look down, and was almost sick. His entire left arm, gone. It was replaced with metal, trying to move his fingers proved he could move this hand, but it was cold, and distinctly not human. Shiro struggled to stand, but realized he was strapped down to the table. If this had happened to him, he couldn't imagine what was happening to his little brother, the one he had sworn to protect.  
  
Shiro hesitated, then called out, "Hello?! Anyone there!" A crash came from behind him, just out of Shiro's sightline.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" A voice said, before a girl appeared infront of him. The girl couldn't have been much older than him, she looked too familiar, the red braid hanging down her back rung bells in his head but he was in too much pain to think. "I'd better go then, you'll be entertaining to watch in the ring."  
  
Shiro didn't know what she meant, but decided against calling out for her as she left the room through the metal door, letting it close with a soft  _click_  Shiro let out soft huff, trying to break through the restraints, but was unable to. The leather cut into his wrists, red blood dripping down his hands. The footsteps sounding from outside his room stopped, and the door once again opened. Shiro tried again to escape, fearing they would take his  _other_ arm. Instead of seeing the doctor, a huge, masked figure entered.  
  
The figure was easily twice Shiro's size, with a helmet on his head, hiding his head and facial structure. The man wore armor, and had a gun in his hand, but it wasn't like any gun Shiro had seen before. Before he had the time to even speak, he was knocked unconcious by the butt of the gun.   
  
When Shiro awoke, he was in a cell with others, many others. He was told to fight for his life. So he did.  
  
He faught for his life in the arena for two years, not knowing if his brother was even alive.   
  
The Shiro everyone knew was dead, replaced by a a silent killer.  
  
 

* * *

 

  
  
For Keith, the days blurred into months, hardly ever leaving the hospital room. His days consisted of needles pinching into him, tranquilizers, and electric shocks on the many occasions he bit Doctor Ned. Those months became a year, and then one day...  
  
Keith opened his eyes once again, but this time he wished he hadn't. The pain was unbearable, his ears were burning, his spine felt as if it were on fire, his chest felt light and it hurt to breathe. He groaned, trying to move, before he paused in shock. He had felt like he was moving his arm, but his arm stayed stationary, something  _else_ was moving, shifting behind him against the uncomfortable hospital bed. His wrists were still strapped down, along with his legs.  
  
Keith tried to jerk away when the door opened, revealing Doctor Ned. "What did you do to me?!" He demanded, voice hoarse and breaking. Everything was too bright, too loud, and he _hurt_.   
  
"Ive _improved_ you, little one. Take a look." The Doctor spoke in a voice that sent chills down Keith's sore spine. The doctor turned, picking up a small hand mirror, to Keith's surprise. He aimed the mirror at Keith, electing a gasp from the young boy whom hadn't seen himself since he had arrived. His black hair had grown down to his mid-shoulder blades, his eyes had bags under them, and he looked considerably thinner, his skin a pale white. That wasn't what shocked him, what shocked him was his ears. His ears had been replaced by large, fluffy cat-like ears.  
  
"What have you done!?" Keith gasped for air, horrified. Struggling further, his wrists began to bleed and become raw.  
  
"Like I said, I've improved you. You even have a tail!" The doctor spoke in a jovial tone, seemingly overjoyed with the outcome. "You're now a perfect specimen, we even removed your breasts, and gave you testosterone! You should be thanking me." Ned stepped around the bed, picking up more syringes.  
  
"You made me into a damn monster!" Keith screamed, trying to attack. It was then he noticed his 'tail' was lashing, ears pinned back, and his eyes felt different. His nails had turned into long, razor-sharp claws and tore through the straps on his wrists, enough he could lash out and scratch the doctor, taking out his eye.  
  
Blood spurted out of the wound, the doctors screams sending many large, armored people to run in, trying to restrain him. Keith's canines had become fangs, biting into the hand of the doctor as he tried to get to the tranquilizer. Keith was surprised at his own abilities, but he continued trying to fight.   
  
Keith growled and bit down onto one guard's armored hand, causing him to cry out in surprise. He felt someone grab his wrist, so he blindly slashed with his claws. His tail lashed and deadlegged some taller guards, and his ears stayed pinned back to his head. Keith had forgotten to slash away the leather around his ankles, so it wasn't long before he was taken down.  
  
For the next year, Keith spent his time in an isolated unit, having to be restrained by metal chains for the doctor to inject him.  He gained new powers, much to the doctors delight. Flames shot from his hands, and he had to be wrapped in fire proof cloth before being operated on. Life was a blur...  
  
_**Until April 1st, 2052.**_

 

* * *

   
  
Everything hurt. Shiro had been laying on the floor of his shared cell when the people had come. His cell door was blown open, men and women in uniform were everywhere. For a moment, Shiro stood shocked, before he ran out of the door, only to be stopped by a large man in armor.  
  
"Calm down, sir. We are with the Blade of Marmora, they've all been arrested. Can you tell us how you got here?" He put a hand on Shiro's chest, Shiro's long hair falling infront of his face as he grabbed the man's arm with his metal hand.  
  
"Where is my brother?" He demanded, looking at the man with intense eyes, arm beginning to glow. The man looked shocked for a moment.  
  
"Brother? We've already released everyone in the cells, they've gathered just outside for medical attention, I can get a message to my partner to look for your brother, if you give us you and your brothers name." The man negotiated, removing Shiro's hand from his arm. "My name is Thace, by the way." He helpfully supplied, eyes searching Shiro's face for any trace of aggression, but only found fear and panic.  
  
"I'm Takashi, Takashi Shirogane. My brother is Keith Kogane, please, hurry up." Shiro gasped out as Thace quickly turned on the com on his watch.  
  
"This is Thace, reporting in. I need you to find a Keith Kogane with the prisoners, I have his brother Takashi Shirogane here. Locate Kogane quickly." Thace spoke quickly, hardly waiting for his partners response.  
  
"Alright, I'm searching now- go ahead and bring the brother up here and then check for any others in the cells. Antok, out." A voice came from Thace's watch. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, he would see his brother again, his Keith. They could go home... but to what? Their parents were dead, all they had was their inheritance, which was a decent size, he guessed. Their parents owned buisnesses, so they were quite loaded.   
  
"C'mon, kid. Lets get you up to the surface. Once we get you back to your brother, we will need to interview you both." Thace explained, setting a quick pace down the bleak hallways. They exited Shiro's hell, and for the first time in two years, Shiro was free. He breathed in the fresh air, saw the  clouds above, the dirt roads, the grass beneath his bare feet, the wind on his face. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Shiro only had a moment to relish in the crisp cold air of autumn, before he  was approached by another man, slightly taller than Thace, but with a slightly thinner body.  
  
_That must be Antok..._ Shiro noted, glancing around to see many prisoners he reconized, as well as.. bodies.  
  
"Thace, I'm guessing this is mr. Shirogane." When Trace nodded, Antok turned to Shiro, "We found your brother, hes currently in an isolated unit, he tried to attack one of my co-workers." Antok blinked,  "Well, what are you waiting for, lets go." He turned on his heel and began walking towards one of the many large trucks.  
  
Shiro was frozen in shock, his brother was alive. He couldn't even find it in himself to laugh at the fact Keith had tried to attack someone, it was such a Keith thing to do. It was only when Thace gently shoved him, he began moving. He sped up until he was running, legs pounding on the ground as he ignored the strain and ache all over his body. Shiro NEEDED to get to his brother, now. Antok and Thace sped up as well, until they reached the truck.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Shiro demanded, glaring at Antok with cold eyes. Antok huffed.  
  
"I'm warning you, he shot fire from his hands. He isn't safe to be around."  
  
"I dont _care,_  open it, now!" Shiro growled, arm glowing, ready to rip the door off himself. Antok hurriedly unlocked the door at the sight of the angered captive. The lock fell off with  a soft click, it was then that he noticed the van was fire proof. Shiro slammed the doors open, Thace and Antok backing off in a rapid motion. Shiro was met with a low growl, purple eyes on yellow background glowing from the darkest corner of the van, unable to see the body.  
  
"Keith? Keith!" Shiro called out, jumping up into the truck. At the sound of Shiro's voice, the eyes in the corner stopped glowing, but Shiro felt himself being tackled by a small, warm body. Antok and Thace stepped forward, weapons out, until they realized that the experiment was hugging Shiro tightly, crying.   
  
"Shh, shh, Keith. It's me, it's Shiro. I'm  here." Shiro closed his arms around his brother, holding him close. He was so focused on the reunion, he hadn't noticed his brother's new features until he felt something wrap around his wrist. Shiro blinked in surprise, Antok turning the light on in the van, so it was finally visible.  
  
Shiro almost threw up at what he saw, his little brother bruised and thin, but the ears got him off track. The ears, and the fact that there was a fluffy tail wrapped around his wrist.  
  
"Keith, oh Keith what did they do to you?" Shiro gasped out, as Keith finally looked up at him.  
  
The black ears pinned themselves back, "I'm a monster, Shiro.." Keith managed to whisper, voice raspy from lack of use.  Shiro brushed his hand over the ears, watching in wonder as they flicked with his slight touch to the base. Shiro softly smiled looking down at his brother, who had grown a bit in the years they were apart.  
  
"No, you're not a monster. You're Keith, my little brother." Shiro spoke softly, tears falling freely now. Keith just leaped up to wrap his arms around Shiro's broad shoulders.  
  
Keith rested his chin on Shiro's shoulder, softly whispering, "Let's run. They are going to do tests on us. Please, Shiro. We need to get out of here." Keith pleaded, ears and tail flicking. Shiro just nodded, letting go of his brother.  Antok and Thace were a good 6 yards from the truck, they could run away to the nearest city, get their inheritence, and start a new life.   
  
"On three, we run as fast as we can, okay? We need to get to the next city, we can do it." Shiro said softly, Keith's eyes began to glow a soft yellow, claws coming out along with his fangs.  
  
And that's just what they did. They ran with impressive speed, the agents not able to catch up with them. They camped out in the woods, Keith setting a fire with his powers for warmth, much to Shiro's amazement. They didn't talk about what happened to them, they just worked on making it to civilization, and they eventually did. They collected their inheritence, and bought a small cabin outside of town. The two wanted normal lives, but ultimately decided to fight crime.  
  
Within a month, they were state-renouned vigilante brothers. They wore bandanas over their lower face, and harnessed their newfound powers.    
  
Keith could retract and unsheathe claws on his hands, his tail worked as a weapon, his fangs were strong and he had incredible speed, able to claw his way up walls and leap off with cat-like agility. His yellow eyes allowed him to see in the dark, and through his hands he harnessed the power of fire.   
  
Shiro's arm had incredible abilities, including phasing itself through human flesh, burning flesh, and even crushing bone. The steroids he had been given allowed him to have inhuman strength, and the other medications he had been forcefully injected with gave him the ultimate ability: the ability to leave his body and see anywhere in the world.    
  
  
_They were a team._   
  
Keith was 16 and Shiro was 20 when their lives began to look up. 


End file.
